penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Bylonne
Description The city of Bylonne is old, quiet, and stable. While the city is not as old as many of its neighbours, it boasts a fairly stable history of government and activity. So much so that many of the youth leave Bylonne for more exciting parts, but always seem to return when they are prepared to settle down. The city is the seat of the kingdom, which rules the entire Viridian Vale and the Jutim Gardens, bordered by Nalmel to the north and Ionze to the south. It also includes the town of Basilea, so named after one of its great heroes, Sir Basil Lea. Bylonne is built in the same style as its neighbours, made of the local white stone, its roof tiles made of clay in red and blue. The city is quite striking, from the Vainamoinen river it can be seen at quite a distance, its shining white walls and bright roofs calling tired sailors home. The entire city is inside a set of walls, its port also gated. The city guard in Bylonne are none too hard to miss - they are everywhere and wear uniforms of red with blue caps and white accents. A busy merchant trading port, Bylonne has collected a number of noble families and there are quite a few impressive homes. Here you will also find temples, shops, schools, and comfortable living. Bylonne sells itself as a family town, its stability, peace, and prosperity attractive to those looking to settle down. Current Government The kingdom of Bylonne is run by the king or queen, with the sovereign's children presiding as generals or occasionally as clergy. The temples of Iomedae also hold a lot of power here, and manage orphanages and schools alongside the temple of Oghma. The merchants' guild is also quite powerful, and has a lot of influence over the city guard (as it is their goods that will need protecting). The city guard are well-respected, but their integrity is enforced by the populace. Community leaders meet to discuss the various troubles in the city and hold meetings with their local patrols. The image of Bylonne as a family town is not all talk - the children who grow up here are as well protected as possible. This is the goal of all Bylonnians and corruption when it comes to children is not tolerated in the slightest. The current Queen is Lysandra Hearewalde, well liked and respected both as a warrior (she spent some of her youth as an adventurer, and retains her paladin status to this day), and as a patron of both children and the arts. Though some find her tolerance of half-breeds far too generous, none will deny it has given them the great general Amato Udo, a half-elven city guard who proved extremely skilled at both assisting the small contingent of soldiers sent to assist in the Titan War, and rescuing a dozen fellows when they were cornered and attacked by giants. Using his quick thinking and even faster reflexes he managed to kill several giants and safely escort them out of harm's way. When he returned from the war he was made a general and received a hero's welcome. Day to Day Life Visitors may find the regimented life in Bylonne a little unusual, but many enjoy the routine. The main exports of the city are scholars and navigators. Its schools of both magic and mundane affairs call would-be students from all over to find patrons and attend its schools. Due to its place as both the capital and the entrance to the north-west area of Laikka, the town is full of people of all sorts. While ostensibly a human settlement, most of the common races can be found settled here, though half-breeds may find themselves a little unwelcome by the older folk. Those who work the farms just outside the city (patrolled by the guard, like all things Bylonnian), are up at the crack of dawn, with the merchants a little time later. The students are the last to go, picked up and herded to school daily by the Children's Patrol in their blue and red uniforms. The sunny days are filled with the sounds of the market and the bells that announce the daily meal breaks. In the evening, a family meal is expected and given time for, and the temple of Iomedae's orphanage is no exception. Children are in bed early, and the parents may spend a little time to themselves before the city quiets down around midnight. While Bylonnians do enjoy a little wine and revelry, these nights are relagated generally to festival days, most days people engage in Bylonne's favourite pastime - games. Card games, board games, dice or darts, Bylonnians love to play far more than drink. The midsummer and midwinter festivals are a week of gaming contests taken quite seriously by the locals. Points of Interest The Tokworth Academy of the Arcane was instituted by a wizard of Oghma in 1310, 6th Sanctus Era. The school is small, but well-respected, and the entry rules are quite stringent. The temples of Iomedae and Oghma are large, well kept, and impressive, boasting several relics and a well-educated clergy who often go on to high positions or become advisors. The temple of Oghma welcomes challenges to their research skills, their library is well-stocked and their skills are renowned. The temple of Istus has History The city, as all the large cities of the kingdom, was founded by enterprising missionaries of both Iomedae and Oghma as they travelled up the Vainamoinen River from the ocean. A noble patron by the name of Artemis Bylonne had sponsored the expedition and while he was not, to this point, very religious, he claimed to have has a vision from Iomedae while standing on the beautiful riverside, and was compelled to settle in that very spot, building a temple before his own home. While the original wooden temple unfortunately burned down in a wildfire in 1299 (6th Sanctus Era), this natural disaster spawned the rebuilding now with a walled city to protect against further damage. The city has gone through a few ruling houses, but most of the transitions have been fairly civil. The Hearewalde family have ruled for four generations. Rumors The queen is said to be pretty lenient toward half-breeds. Interactions The kingdom is friendly with Malbec. Category:Cities Category:Laikka Cities Category:Kingdom of Bylonne